Underhill
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: After he 'ceased' Wally wasn't dead. he was taken to the Land under the Hill. Jasons' Cat will lead a rescue party and reveal more than she wanted to about herself.
1. Cease

**AN: Like Unspoken, Unwritten but not Unrealized, the whole Batclan is here, including Selina and Adalanta. This delves into the origin of Addys' magic, and drags the League into some problems after Wally disappears. Hopefully part one of a trilogy (Underhill, Catskill, Anduril).**

Much though he loved having Jason home, Bruce was getting suspicious about his partner/paramour, Adalanta Kyle, alias Shadowcat. Addy had not done anything, per say, but her ability to rein in Jason was odd on its' own- for all that he loved her, Jason wasn't always extremely gentle- her too perfect background were a concern as well. Hence, he was brooding. Her attitude to date indicated she would share what she needed, and what she could tell him, but- there was always a 'but', wasn't there?

Addy slipped out of Jasons' bed, hyperaware of her movements, before wrapping herself in a robe and gliding down the staires, summoning her cat so it lay just beneath her skin, intent on finding Bruce Bruce. "You have questions, I think? Given Jasons' mutual attachment to me, and your mutual attachment to Selina, there are a few things you need to know." Settling herself on a stool she summoned by mumbling "Yggdrasil." Addy Kyle stared expectantly at her presumed future father-in-law, eyes glittering with a strange light.

Bruce gave in. "Where do you get you powers from?" Addy pursed her lips and answered easily "How about I give you the basic rundown of the Kyle family before I explain me specifically?" At Bruces' nod, the young woman began her lecture. "Many generations ago, a woman from Egypt made it to Scotland, the western coast, to be accurate. That woman had the Blessing of Sekhmet, a cat goddess, and the bloodthirsty first Sentinel of Ra. A few generations later, and Shion Alfatras, an Unseelie from the land Under the Hill, sired a child on that unnamed womans' granddaughter." Sighing, Addy continued "Sion retreated to Faerie, but his mark, as well as that of Sekhmets' Blessed One, have remained in the family for centuries. Our very names are dictated by it." At Bruces' cocked eyebrow, she elaborated "Forefather Shion was a high ranking Unseelie Fey with the ability to direct water. In the beginning, it mainly manifested as water magic, but as more blood was added to the line- especially that Norse druid convert- our abilities evolved. The Blessing of Sekhmet is Matrilineally passed shapeshifting, so you get family members like Selina, latent Meta abilities expressed as a fixation for the one thing she can't have." Cobalt eyes focused on usually warm emerald-gold. "Why can you do both?" Swallowing, Addy replied "My parents were distant cousins of the right conditions. I wasn't born latent, I was born with full powers just before Selina was born. I became so difficult to handle that my grandfathers opened a Gate to the Unseelie Court, and threw me on Shions' mercy. Because time works differently there, when Shion tossed me through a Gate at thirteen, I landed next to Jason the day he climbed out of the Lazarus Pit. I was trained by Ra's, and I haven't much looked back on my heritage, because I mastered my powers to escape beatings." She waited for Bruces' verdict, knowing he hated metahumans.

"Why?" Her eyes- when had she closed them?- flew open. "Patrol as Shadowcat, you mean?" At his slight nod, cleared her throat and said quietly "It's pretty hard ta mistake a pretty girl for a full size lion panther who fights beside tha Red Hawk and Blackbat." The unintentional slips in pronounciation could have meant she was just tired, but Bruce was sure it was nerves. In the time she and Jason had been around the family and the Manor, if she was tired, she framed her words more precisely, as if to communicate more clearly so she could rest sooner.

Bruce brooded for a minute, turning over this new information, watching Addy work to retain her composure. He steepled his fingers and finally pronounced "Jason's a good man, whatever he thinks. Much as I don't like him killing, I'm proud of everything he's done, including choosing you, Adalanta. You're smart, polite, you adore him and can hand most people except the biggest criminals or the heads of the JLA their asses on a bad day to begin with. On a good day, I'm sure you could not only take down Diana, but working with Jason, Cassandra, or one of my other children, could efficiently tag team Superman and the Joker." While he delivered his speech in more or less of a monotone, she still looked at him suspiciously. Sighing, he continued bluntly "The only powers I've ever seen you use was your shapeshifting, and you work with the limitations until there is lethal danger to others." Although still suspicious of his praise, she rose, murmuring "a bheith imithe." And the seat that had arisen from the floor sank back down.

A silhouette along the wall entered deeper into the Cave, silently striding forward to yank Addy into his arms. She spun, surprised, into his chest. The wall of muscle rippled under her cheek as he lifted her against him, saying to his father "Thanks. Maybe she'll sleep now." A slim fist struck his shoulder, even as Bruces' lips twitched.

Following the lovebirds upstairs, Bruce slipped in beside Selina on the master bed, content to listen to her breath-safe, in his arms- knowing he would get an explanation about the Blessing of Sekhmet when the time was right.

Down the hall, though neither knew it, Jason mirrored Bruce, as Addy mirrored Selina, Jason content to stroke her hair, Addy asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

They didn't think any more of it. Bruce was busy with the Rimbor business, Selina was trying to keep Gotham and the younger Bats going, and Jason and Addy were tracking an item vital to Selinas' future health.

Then the Reach invaded. Kid Flash (Wallace Rudolph West) ceased. The world as they knew it had gone to hell and returned to Earth.


	2. Faerie

**For Earthdragoon, who was my first follower (of this story) enjoy!**

Because Wally was in Faerie.

When Kid Flash 'ceased', Artemis wailed, Nightwing gasped, but Catwoman and Red Hawk saw Shadowcat snarl and bound forward, changing forms to a small young woman in a domino mask who screeched "You bastard! Shion Alfaltras, _I will come for him!"_ Now, the others were looking at the woman who trembled with barely withheld rage. Spinning on her heel, she struck out her hand and roared "Mjolnir! Seven thousand volts!" Deadly lightning arced from her palm to the ground, striking an invisible barrier. Baring her teeth, Adalanta chanted "I am Adalanta Kyle, Unseelie fey of Faerie! This. Gate. Will. Open. For. Me!" Her lightning backlashed, but Jason was already in motion, bracing her as he snarled "She is Adalanta Kyle _Todd,_ of the Gotham Waynes. And my Consort! By the blood of Danu, let us in!"

Addy stood carefully, baring her teeth again when she saw the door form in the air, a hooded figure stepping out. "Brehon Mac Lyr, so nice of you to greet us personally." Her hiss carried across the Arctic. The Fey, now clearly seen as a tall, pale man with pointed ears and silver hair, frowned, his blue eyes offset by his wintry garb. "Adalanta Alfaltras, and her Consort, Jason. Mab will grant you an audience, as you are from the Court of Heroes as well as the Unseelie Court." Addys' eyes were cold with a dark hatred. "Mac Lyr, do not change the topic. As guardian of the Arctic Gate, you know one of the Lower Court of Heroes members came through to Faerie, and you will tell me where he went!" Brehon sneered, "And whose fault is it I guard this Gate?" Addy laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, Brehon, it is not _my_ fault that my lineage alone granted you high punishment for attempting to molest me! In fact, the only thing that is my fault is that you didn't die." Brehons' eyes narrowed. "I honestly do not know what happened to the Hero. But Mab is still waiting for you, and it was not Shion who grabbed him." Growling, Addy swept forward, stopping to bow to Mac Lyr, before calling over her shoulder "Batclan! Speedsters! Archers! Some of you had better be following me!" Well aware Jason had remained at her heel the entire time. As one, all those present surged forward through the door, Nightwing, Artemis, Flash and Impulse in the lead.

Scoffing, Addy turned around. "Listen up. This is No-mans' land between the worlds. Once you pass the treeline-" gesturing to the ominous line of trees to before them. "Time goes a little bit crazy. We could return as if no time passed at all, or in a thousand years." Red Hawk snorted, but she continued "The only ones _I_ would recommend taking with us are the archers and Batclan. Bows and arrows are accepted weapons here- the magic in the very air rejects every other kind- and the Batclan is strong and quick on their feet as a whole." Concern passed over features. "Although, Catwoman, being you are my relative, perhaps you do not want to be here." Catwomans' lenses narrowed. "What do you mean?" Addy smirked "At this moment, you are a latent meta. If certain things come to pass, you will be full blooded, like me, shifter and Unseelie. Capricious, catlike and magical."

Robin, after glaring at Fledgling, Red Robin and Blackbat, asked "What's Unseelie?" Addy seemed to age a millennium in an instant. "Dark fey, under the rulership of Queen Mab. If you wish to be light fey, Seelie, you must not be as dark as us Unseelie, and submit to the ruling of King Oberon and Queen Titania." Red Hawk pulled her impossibly closer, into his protective embrace.

Shaking herself, Addy clapped her hands together, a slight shockwave reverberating through the clearing. She and Red Hawk wore armour, hers the same shade as her panther form, his red gold, the helm shaped like a hawks' head. She wore an elegant mask instead of a full face helm. Together, they strode away, the Batclan leaping after them, each transforming into armour as they took the first step. Bart, Barry and Artemis went next, Kaldur, Conner and M'gann with them. Superman and Wonder Woman turned the others back.

Jason quietly prodded Addy into singing, which she eventually did with vigour, despite not having the best voice. She sang an epic ballad detailing the adventures of Robin Goodfellow, and a Fey named Puck. Once they came upon a castle of pale blue stone, she stopped, raised a finger to her lips, and proceeded. Addy informed the sentry "Addy Kyle Todd to see Queen Mab." The sentry nodded.


	3. the Throne Room Under the Hill

Addy came forward, calmly, carefully controlling her magic, when Mab called lazily

"Kyle Todd?" Clearing her throat, Adalanta began evenly

"My lady, Queen Mab, where is the Hero, Kid Flash?" Mab glared at the younger fey.

"Why do you want to know? You _do_ know the price you'll pay, don't you, Eireling?" Addy lifted her chin and retorted

"I know the price I might pay. I am willing to pay it, and I can, and no one may stop me." Jason twitched, and noticing his twitch, Mab laughed softly.

"Your Consort does not wish you to pay the price, Kitten." The soft observation was nonetheless steely.

Squaring her shoulders, Addy asked quietly

"Where is the Hero, your Majesty?" A suddenly exhausted Mab looked her in the eye and replied

"Safe, for now. And I am the one who will demand a price." Artemis sobbed her relief, while Addy and Jason tensed. Momentarily bowing her head, Addy brought her eyes back up to ask

"The price, Mab?" The Unseelie Queen took a moment to answer.

"What is your lineage, Adalanta Kyle Todd of the Gotham Waynes?" Addy exchanged confused glances with Jason, and answered slowly

"Through Shion Alfaltras, I am descended of Morrigan and Eriu, the Fomorian Queen and the one Ireland was named after . . ." Addy paled. Mab smirked, then asked another question.

"Your cousin, Selina, what is _her_ lineage?" Addy bit her lip, then whispered

"She's kind of like me. The right lineage, but . . . latent powers. It- they manifested as a fixation on cats, because we also descend from an Egyptian cat goddess . . ." The reply hung in the air, and Mab absolutely _purred._

"Oh, yes, so, you and your Consort will submit to the couple's punishment, AND your cousin will consent to have her magic awakened, or . . ." Mab paused so long that Addy could feel sweat beading on her forehead. The Unseelie Queen smiled and finished gleefully

"You, Adalanta _Alfaltras_ , will remain in the Otherworld until all your Earthly kin and your Consort have passed on." Selina hissed at the same time Jason snarled. Adalanta looked back, uncertain and afraid, when Jason walked toward her and answered Mab

"We will do as you ask." Selina clenched her hands into fist, and stomped forward, growling

"Me too." Mab nodded to Addy, who responded with a sigh. Standing on tip toe, she kissed Selina's forehead, murmured something that sounded vaguely like Latin, and stepped away, gesturing to Batman, who rushed forward, sweeping Selina back into the protective circle of the remaining Gothamites/Bludhaven crew.

A heretofore unseen Fey servant pulled the Justice League and Team away to Wally, while Jason tossed his long cloak onto the floor of the throne room. Addy swiftly stripped her clothes from her body with magic, laying on her back and closing her eyes. When Jason nudged the side of her calf with a booted foot, she disposed of his clothes as well, gasping when he settled over her. Jason leaned forward, bent to her ear and whispered

"Forgive me." Addy chuckled humourlessly and touched his face.

"I think there is nothing to forgive, my Jason." Jason closed his eyes, tucked his chin a little closer to his chest, muttered an expletive, and rammed his cock into her cunt. Addy's cry of pain drove knife blades into his heart- shrivelled, blackened thing though it was- then her hips bucked, and she rode his strokes, even as Mab cackled and used her magic to force the act. It felt wrong, ripping Addy apart like this, without control of his body, but the life of his elder brothers' best friend was on the line, and if this was what it took to free him . . . they would bear it, somehow. Jason hated most of all the howl of euphoria that tore from his throat as he savaged his heart.

Batman held Catwoman to his chest, because she was dizzy and her veins were bursting with magic. The servant in front of him sighed and spoke mournfully

"It is too bad about Lady Todd, she and her Consort both are better people than Mab." That sounded . . . suspicious. In truth, Batman hadn't listened to anything after Selina agreed to take on her true magical power to retrieve Kid Flash. Tim heard it though, and asked sharply

"What do you mean?" Both Dick and Barbara were at attention now, even the Archers were looking suspicious, though the speedsters still took a minute. They all came to attention the moment they heard the cry of pure agony from back the way they came. The servant tsked hollowly and explained

"The couple's punishment Queen Mab was talking about is where she twists her magic to force a tryst. Since they submit, it isn't true rape, but many of the men who have undergone it feel terrible about what they do under the influence. Lord Jason has always adored Lady Adalanta, this will devastate him."

Shaking his head, the manservant opened a door and barked "Oi, Kid Flash, a delegation from your Court is here." Wally bolted to his feet as the others walked in.

Nightwing was shaking with suppressed rage. They were making his younger brother rape the girl he adored! The two of them had walked into this knowingly to save Wally! Dick vowed that Wally would know the price Addy and Jay had paid for him, and Artemis, too, would be made to understand, he thought protectively.

It took time, but they returned to the real world, Jason convinced by a concerned Bruce to bring Addy to the Cave for treatment and pampering by the girls. Wally was taken home to the Allen house, along with Artemis, so he too, could be fussed over. The team didn't see any of the Gotham/Bludhaven team for three weeks, partly because they were anxious for Addy to recover, partly because Selina was learning her magic.

 **Three Weeks to the day:**

Wallace Rudolph West was nervously waiting for admittance to Wayne Manor. Dick had finally answered his weeks old text to let him know when Jason and Addy were taking visitors. Today, he would thank the couple for saving him from the Fey.

Alfred answered the door, and appeared unsurprised, simply saying "Master Wally." Before gesturing him in. Wally nodded gratefully, and moved to the directed sitting room.

Jason, who had until recently played watchdog had been taken by Dick to the Cave for a spar. In his place, Damian was stretching intermittently between meditation exercises in the corner, while Tim sat in an armchair, reading a thick hardcover about something Wally guessed had to do with the Fey. Bruce and Selina were not far, sitting in the kitchen and talking with Alfred.

Addy appeared half asleep, though Cass was carefully administering a pedicure while Stephanie brushed her hair. Between the attention and the low burning fire in the fireplace, Wally was surprised Addy wasn't out cold. He sat, slowly, carefully, opposite her, glad Jason wasn't here. He knew from experience that if Redhawk though you would harm Shadowcat, he went for your throat.

"Addy?" Wally's question was soft, but it woke Addy, who jerked upright.

"Oh, Wally." She yawned, and grinned at him

"Whatcha think of my attendants?" Her hand wave encompassed Cass, Steph, Tim and Damian. Wally replied seriously

"You deserve every moment, Addy. If I can ever repay-" Addy shook her head and spoke quietly

"Keep watching the others' backs when you can. That's all I want. If you still want to retire, then I would appreciate you and Artemis asking the Archers and Speedsters to watch out for the Bats." She yawned, delicacy forgotten, and licked her lips.

"Jason, can we go to bed now?" The whined question froze the others in their tracks. However, Wally was relieved to hear Jason reply over his shoulder

"Of course Kitten, you can go to bed right away." Addy glared at him through bleary eyes, and then hissed

'To-fucking-gether, Jason Peter- damn- Todd!" Realizing he'd been forgotten, Wally made as gracious an exit as he could, happy to head home to Artemis.

Jason, however, had to deal with an unhappy hellcat.


End file.
